


A Miracle (2016)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Winter Holiday Collection [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A Bit of Brief Angst, Fluff, Holidays, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Spock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim Comes Home Late One Night.





	

Spock looked up at the sound of the code being punched in the front door. He put down his PADD and stood. Glancing out the window at the darkening sky confirmed what the time already told him. Jim was well past his time.

He had not yet allowed himself to become concerned but had it gone on any longer, he could not promise he would not have.

It had been raining for a good two hours and Spock recalled Jim had left their condominium in the morning without preparation for such a downpour. He was, therefore, not at all surprised to find that Jim was soaked through as he stepped into the front hallway.

He gifted Spock with a somewhat pale copy of his usual smile even as he peeled off the thin, fleece jacket he’d donned that morning. It was, of course, not water proof.

“Sorry. Don’t mean to drip all over the floor.”

“I will use a mop. Do not trouble yourself.”

“It’s really coming down.”

Spock stepped forward and took the wet jacket from Jim, their fingers brushing as he did so. “You are quite cold.”

Jim nodded, his tongue coming out to trace the droplets of water clinging to his upper lip. He held up a frabric bag. “I stopped at the store.”

“You did not need to as you were already late.” Spock took the bag.

“I probably forgot half the things you said you wanted anyway.” He shivered.

Spock had definitely had enough of that. “You need a hot shower and warm clothes. Come to the bedroom.”

Jim didn’t protest at all and it was no wonder. He looked dead tired on his feet.

“Sorry,” Jim mumbled as he stumbled a little when Spock led him to their bathroom.

He stood with his eyes half-closed as Spock stripped him of his wet shirt. Spock splayed his fingers over the bare cool skin of Jim’s abdomen.

“You are anxious,” he whispered.

Jim’s eyes opened fully. He looked like he intended to deny it.

Spock shook his head. “I feel it in our contact. What has happened?”

“Nothing. It’s just…it’s been a long day. I’m glad to be home.” He sagged against Spock, being careful to keep his still went bottom half far from Spock. “I’m good. I can get into the shower on my own.”

Spock hesitated. “If you are sure.”

“Completely.” Jim stepped away from him then and when Spock went to offer his two fingers to Jim for a kiss, he was startled when Jim moved out of reach. Quite deliberately.

As a Vulcan, he would not allow it to trouble him. Jim would have his reasons for his reticence.

Spock left him to his shower and returned to the kitchen where he’d left the cloth bag Jim had brought home with him. The bag was only a little damp so Spock knew Jim had protected it from the rain at the cost of his own self.

Inside were a bag of cranberries, several oranges, gingerbread, walnuts, containers of already prepared mashed potatoes as well as gravy, for Jim of course, and two cookies shaped like Santa Claus. These had apparently been added by Jim as they had not been on Spock’s list.  

Considering everything, Spock thought perhaps he ought to make Jim soup. Not exactly a traditional meal for Christmas Eve he supposed. At least not that he’d ever found. But Jim was not really concerned with traditions and neither was Spock. He set about making potato leek soup while Jim showered. He knew it was a particular favorite of Jim’s.

After he set it to the stove, Spock mopped the floor and then retrieved Jim’s briefcase bag he had left by the front door and removed the contents to see if any had gotten wet. Jim’s PADD was still switched on. Something he often forgot to take care of.

His eyes caught the last message Jim had received.

  _We regret to inform you of the death of your mother, Winona Kirk. Her effects will be sent to your last known address._

 Spock put the PADD down and went to the stove to turn off the soup. He returned to their bedroom and then stopped outside the now closed bathroom door. The shower was still running, but he could hear tiny little hitches in Jim’s breath. Spock closed his eyes, seeking to block his own distress. Jim needed him now.

He removed his own clothing and then stepped inside the bathroom, sliding the glass door to the shower aside and stepping in to join Jim.

Jim’s red eyes flew open. “Spock?”

Spock drew him into his arms, pulling him close. “I grieve with thee.”

For a moment Jim remained stiff, but little by little his body relaxed into Spock’s. “I’m not that upset. Really.”

Spock nodded.

“I mean…I knew she was sick.”

“Yes.”

Jim leaned his head on Spock’s shoulder. “God, I hate this day.”

“What have you been doing since you got word?”

“Wandering around. Just walking and walking. And then it started to rain. I was so far from here, I think I got a little lost.” Jim laughed, but it sounded almost more like a sob. “I don’t have anyone left now. They’re all gone.”

Spock pulled back enough to cradle Jim’s face in his hands. “You have me. Always.”

“Yeah.” Jim closed his eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Spock.”

Spock was reminded of a time many years ago now when Jim said that to him. Right after Spock rescued him from being blown out into space with Krall.

“You will never have to worry.”

****

A while later, when Spock had gone back out to heat the soup, and after Jim dressed, he came out and looked at the unlit Christmas tree.

“You didn’t put the lights on.”

“I forgot,” Spock admitted.

“You always forget,” Jim said with a shake of his head. He flipped the switch and the tree was suddenly illuminated with dozens of twinkling multi-colored lights. “That’s better.”

“I was also uncertain you would want them on.”

“I do.” Jim came into the kitchen. “Can you come sit with me for just a moment? There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Spock felt Jim’s anxiety again. It was practically screaming now. Which just made Spock anxious. But he turned the soup down low and allowed Jim to draw him to the couch in the living room.

After a moment, Jim smiled at him, a true smile, and then he slipped off the couch to his knees in front of Spock.

Before Spock had a chance to ask, Jim began to speak.

“I’d planned this, you know. Before…before the message. And part of me thought, maybe it can wait until it’s not this day. Maybe next week or even next year.” Jim shook his head and let his tongue trace his lips again. “But if there’s one thing I’ve learned over the years is we don’t have all the time in the world. Before you know it something’s happened and everything’s changed. And you never get the chance you thought you’d have. My dad found that out. Your mom too. And-and so many others.”

“Jim.”

“I know. I’m babbling.” Jim grinned. “Would you believe I’m nervous?”

“About what?”

“Maybe you’ll say no.”

Spock’s heart stuttered. “To-to what?”

Jim took out a small red box with a tiny gold bow. “This isn’t your only Christmas present, by the way,” Jim said, nonsensically. He sort of shoved it into Spock’s hand.

With fingers that absolutely did not quake, Spock lifted the lid of the box. Two matching simple gold bands.

Spock’s gaze flew to Jim’s. “But you said—”

“I know what I said. About commitment. Too much stress. Pressure. Let’s just be cool and casual. But that was nuts then and it’s nuts now. More so.” He grabbed Spock’s hand in his, knocking the box with the rings to the floor. They both ignored it.  “I’ve loved you forever. I’ll love you forever. Every day I love you more than I did the day before and I know tomorrow I’ll love you even more. And God, that scares the crap out of me. It does. But-but I don’t want to live another day without having every single thing we can have between us. I want to marry you. I want to bond with you. I want it all. Every fucking thing, Spock. With you.”

“Jim—”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to say no.” He said it like he was joking but the look in those incredible eyes told Spock it was anything but. Jim really thought Spock might not want him. Ridiculous.

“Yes, Jim. I say yes.”

“Yeah?”

“It has been what I have wanted all along. How can you doubt otherwise?”

“It’s a Christmas miracle.”

Spock looked at him with reproach. “Hardly.”

Jim laughed then, and threw his arms around Spock, squeezing him so tight it was even difficult for Spock to breathe. But he would not pull away. Not ever.


End file.
